The present invention is related to a disposition introduced in quick fitting in the assembly of sides in goggles frames, which development has as purpose to make very easier the assembly process and even the exchange broken sides in the goggles frame, making it fully dismountable, particularly those used as safety equipment in manufacturing plants and similar.
Several types and models of safety goggles are known, which must obligatorily be exchanged from time to time, reason by which they must have an unit cost very low and accessible. Those goggles, by their own nature, must be provided with side protections, incorporated to the banding sides or joint to the goggles frame itself.
The problem of those goggles is that, during or after the manufacturing of the frame and the sides, small metallic parts are applied, which will receive fittings of threaded metallic pins, which will operate as swiveling points, which assembly presents a relative complexity and which requires the use of specific machinery and very trained employees, in order to obtain a good productivity. However, due to their constructive form, they have low mechanical resistance in those points and, in case of break, it is required to dispose all the set and start the use of a new one.
Some trials to find a system of quick fitting of the sides, to allow the assembly and the exchange of the goggles parts were studied and produced, however resulting in complex solutions which do not presented proper safety, since those sides presented low resistance to the mechanical strains and the tendency to escape when in operation, mainly in the safety goggles.